Season 1
Season 1 of MTV's Teen Wolf aired on Sunday June 5, 2011. It's pilot episode, Wolf Moon had an estimated 2.170 million U.S. viewers. This season was filmed in Atlanta, Georgia and consisted of a twelve episode order with a single main story-line. Season Summary Protagonist Scott McCall (Tyler Posey) is an average teenager suffering from asthma and living with his single mother in Beacon Hills. One night, he and his best friend Stiles Stilinski (Dylan O'Brien), the son of the local sheriff, Noah Stilinski (Linden Ashby), learn about half a corpse found by police in the woods. The two set out to find the other half, but Scott is attacked and bitten by a Werewolf. With his new-found lycanthropy, Scott gains supernatural abilities, such as enhanced strength, speed and heightened senses, enabling him to excel as the captain of his Beacon Hills High School lacrosse team. He gains respect from popular girl, Lydia Martin (Holland Roden), and the envy of her lacrosse-playing boyfriend Jackson Whittemore (Colton Haynes). Scott also develops a romantic relationship with school newcomer, Allison Argent (Crystal Reed); however, he soon discovers her father Chris Argent (JR Bourne) is a Werewolf Hunter. Scott and Stiles meet Beta Werewolf Derek Hale (Tyler Hoechlin), whose family perished in a mysterious house fire six years ago. They uncover the second half of the missing corpse and discover it is Derek's sister, Laura Hale. He learns the Alpha Werewolf, the most powerful of all wolves, is on a murdering spree and was responsible for biting him. Realizing the consequences and dangers of his new life, he is forced to protect his peers and loved ones, including his girlfriend Allison, who struggles to find her place in their new world, torn between the Werewolf love of her life and her family's Hunter legacy. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Recurring Cast *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Noah Stilinski *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Adam Fristoe as Adrian R. Harris Minor Cast *Haley Roe Murphy as Laura Hale *John Curran as Garrison Myers *Desiree Hall as Nurse Jennifer *Haji Golightly as Reddick *Jonathan Kleitman as Unger *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Jeff Rose as Mr. Martin *Robert Pralgo as David Whittemore Episode List Trivia * This season premiered on June 5, 2011 in the United States, and the finale aired on August 15, 2011. * Season 1 was filmed in Atlanta, Georgia, USA. * The first season was also accompanied by a webseries called The Search for a Cure, which detailed Scott and Stiles' investigation into Werewolves and their quest to determine if there was potentially a cure for lycanthropy. * In 2011 during Season 1, Teen Wolf was nominated for six Teen Choice Awards: Choice TV Fantasy/Sci-Fi, Choice Summer TV Show, Choice TV Actress - Fantasy/Sci-Fi (Crystal Reed), Choice Summer TV Star - Female (Crystal Reed), Choice Breakout Star (Tyler Posey), and Choice Summer TV Star - Male (Tyler Posey). * This season was released on DVD on May 22, 2012 in the United States. Media Category:Seasons